


Reign Of The King

by JotAndSketch



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fighting, Magic, Minecraft, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tagging sucks when you have no idea what to tag in the first place, The End (Minecraft), The Nether (Minecraft), X-Life, villain!Scott, xlife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotAndSketch/pseuds/JotAndSketch
Summary: (I suggest watching some episodes of X-Life if you haven't already)X-Life was a world quite like One-Life, but, for some very odd reason, less dangerous and more chaotic. Especially when one of the members, who is coincidentally also the admin, ends up getting magic and is bent on taking over the world for some weirdo demons.(Based off of the fact that no one know what the fudge the creepy demon baby things are and that Scott was one of the first to have OP armor)This was written before he lost his 3rd and 4th life. Not that I'm gonna fix it or anything.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. The King Has Been Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this story is based around the demon baby things and Scott's overpowered-ness. Please note I could've done Fwip too, buuut when I was writing this I was more into Scott than Fwip. Maybe I'll write a Fwip version since he also has OP armor, a mob farm, Boufalons(however you spell it), and a whole town & coliseum.  
> Now, onto the story!

"Woah! That's some pretty good gear!"

"I know, right? I enchanted it in Scott's place, and then used his trading hall to remove some of the curses I got."

*Who's this… Scott?*

"Huh, maybe I should check it out…"

"I mean, if you want great armor then go for it! He has an  amazing hellshelf setup."

"I might just do it. But first I should grab a couple things."

"Well, see you!"

I giggle, going invisible. I leave a puff of smoke which spooks the humans. Then I teleport to the human going to Scott's home. They grab a sheet of paper, tapping something which teleports them. I follow, checking out the area. It's mostly a cyan themed, but I spot some yellows and pinks dotted around.

*Hmm… he likes cyan… huh? I guess that's fine… purple, yellow, and red is still the best.

The human stops at a door, saying something, then goes up the mountain, where I spot a big tower at the edge.

*That must be the 'setup' those humans were talking about…"

The human comes back down, heading to the big rock. I giggle, poofing and teleporting back to base.

"Overworld Explorer?"

"I may have found the one."

"Oh? What is their user?"

"I saw that their user is Smajor1995, but the other humans call him Scott."

"Ahhh, we'll bring him here…"

  
  


I finish putting away the last of my stuff, then yawn. Looking outside, the sun starts to set. I start to take out my Time Wand, but leave it be. I haven't had an actual sleep in a while, so I go upstairs and plop down onto my bed, trying to sleep. A giggle comes from my room, making jolt up. A bunch more start, coming from different parts of my room.

"Why are there creepy babies in my room?!"

Then it stops. I sigh, going back to sleep.

I wake up not in my cozy cyan house, but instead in some kind of nether fortress, but it's made of purpur bricks and fences that aren't even added in a mod. Well, a mod I never added.

"What… how are there purpur fences…?"

Getting up, I walk to a small window. Outside looks like the End, but there's more buildings like the one I'm in. I grab out my pick, hitting at the wall. Instead of a block popping out my pick bounced off, showing an invisible barrier.

"Dang it! Thankfully my pick didn't just shatter…"

Putting away the pick, I explore the fortress, turning corners here and there. There isn't any splits or forks in the path, which is very strange. Then, I find a huge door.

"Woah…"

I put my hand on it, looking at all the pictures carved into the door. Slightly pushing, the door opens, leading into a dark room. I walk in, sword at the ready. When I get near the middle, the light comes on. Shielding my eyes, I look around. The area looks like some kind of meeting room, and there's a bunch of the creepy demon baby eyes everywhere. Turning back at the door, it shuts.

'Damn it! Now I'm stuck, and I'm gonna lose my 3 hearts!'

One of the babies comes towards me, revealing itself. They look like your average demon, but instead their purple with some kind of yellow clothing. They have red eyes like how you usually see them.

"Hello… Scott…"

"What?! How do you know my name?"

"We've been watching your kind for a while now…"

"Since we started the world?"

"Even longer… anyways, we have a small _ offer _ for you."

"What is it?"

"We want  _ you _ to be our leader!"

"Why would I even want to do that?"

"You would get  _ powers _ . Powers that the entire world would  _ cower _ before you! You would be the king of this world!"

My gut is telling me to leave, but they peaked my interest.

"Tell me more about this… power and leadership."

The demon smirks.

"Well, I guess you'd be the leader, you'd have all the power of the End, and more! And, since we have alliances with the Nether as well, you'd be getting power over there as well!"

"Hmmm… powers from the end… and the nether…"

My gut keeps saying no, telling me to just grab my warp scrolls to teleport out. But, instead, I smile.

"You've got yourself a deal!"

We shake on it, and as I close my eyes I fall asleep.

"Hey! Scott! Are you okay?"

I wake up, Megan leaning above me. She gets up, sighing.

"I'm so glad! Liam told me he heard you scream from your house, so I came over. He also said you kept on muttering stuff in your sleep. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"I said I'm fine."

"Okay…"

She grabs out a warp scroll, heading home. I get up, spotting a note in my pocket. Taking it out, I read it.

'Dear King Scott, thank you for accepting to be our ruler. You may do as you please with your newfound magic, but please come to the kingdom via your scrolls when you can. Your assistant, Rad.'

I smile, lifting up my hand. A purple flame with yellow swirls appears, kinda like the end. Closing my eyes, I make myself invisible, and since my armor also shows invisible, I look purely invisible while still having my armor. Taking out a warp scroll I head to spawn, flying up to the 6 heart club house. I smile, making a bigger flame, this time red like the nether, and launch it down at the shops. I launch a couple more, varying from red to purple, then write a note for the entire server.


	2. Panic In The Server While The King Chills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the rest of the server learns and King Scott chills in his castle

I warp scroll to spawn, and as I walk out the shopping district is engulfed with flames, not just red ones but also purple and yellow ones. I head to the world chat.

KatherineE- Uhhh, guys? The shopping district is on flames…

Shubble- What?! Warp scrolling there!

Smallishbeans- Is the Church of Jeremy okay?! I'm heading there right now!

Shelby and Joel appear from the waystone. They run to me, stopping when they see the fire.

"No… the shops! The clubs!"

Joel grabs out a warp scroll, warping somewhere, then coming back.

"How's your church?"

"It's in purple flames!"

"Hey, what's this?"

I grab a piece of paper from the ground, unfolding it.

"What does it say?"

"It says 'Be ready X-Life, the King of the End and the Nether is coming. Take this as a warning.'"

"The King of the End and the Nether?"

"That's not in the mods we put here."

"Well, server meeting?"

"Yeah, we should call a server meeting…"

Joel goes to the world chat, telling everyone to come to Fwip's area. In a few minutes, everyone on the server is here except for Scott, Jack, Gem, and Mika.

"Well, we can let Mika off the hook because she is still away."

"What about the other three?"

"Scott said he was busy, not sure with what."

"I think Jack is exploring."

"He has warp scrolls, right?"

"He checked his pockets, but had none."

"And what about Gem?"

"She's busy with other stuff."

"I guess we get started. So Joel, why'd you tell everyone to come to my place?"

"Well, your place was the biggest, and… it's about the shopping area."

Katherine hands me the paper.

"Katherine had gone to spawn, and saw the shopping area engulfed in flames."

"Everything was on fire, not just the shops and clubs, but also a teeny bit of Joey's road and Joel's Church."

"What?! At least it's the road."

"That's not all, the fire was purple and yellow on some parts, and we had found a paper."

I pass it around to let everyone read it.

"It's signed by someone called King of the End and the Nether."

"But… we don't have a mod for that."

"And he says 'be ready'. For what?"

"Maybe they're gonna attack us?"

Gasps.

"We'll have to wait and see. If anyone wants to come to the shopping district to help put out the fires, you can come with us."

Everyone starts taking out warp scrolls, teleporting to various places. I start to take out mine when I hear a snicker, not like the creepy baby ones but like…

"Scott?"

I get a glance at dual purple and red eyes, my sounds say 'King of Something laughs', and then they poof.

"It's probably just another creepy baby…"

I tap on my house, then warp home.

I yawn, getting up from my bed. I smile, grabbing a couple things before warping to the End and Nether Palace. I warp into my room, which is purpur bricks with some cyan and yellow accents. Putting on my royal clothes, which is a cyan coat with purple trim, ordinary pants and shoes, and a neat looking crown. Looking at the mirror, I notice that my eyes have changed from the usual chocolate brown to a dual purple and red, with some cyan shaded in it.

"Woah, that's pretty neat! Huh…"

Before heading out, I write in my journal.

'Dear Reader, it's been a while since I became King. I've been messing with the other X-Lifers on the server. To keep on doing all my duties, I told everyone that I was taking a break from X-Life. Sure, I'm completely different here than there, but here I'm the most powerful. My eye's have changed color, oddly enough. Other than that, I don't have anything else. I'll be going, bye now. -KS.'

I close the journal, putting it away. Then I exit my room, going to the training room to level up my powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott do be chilling  
> Joel do be upset  
> Jack do be missing out


	3. They Have Discovered The Secret!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Megan and Shelby find something disturbing

Eating breakfast, I start to nod off before Star Lord nudges me.

"Oh hey StarLord. You and the other cats want food?"

He purrs, and I giggle. Walking over to the kitchen I grab a couple salmon, climb up the ladder, and call my cats.

"Here guys! I got you all some salmon!"

Star Lord and Moon Lord are the first, Star Lord grabbing a salmon and sharing it with Moon Lord. Then the other cats grab the salmon, eating it anywhere in my room besides my bed. Smiling, I go down and run over to Megan's place to chat.

"Hey Megan! I'm here!"

"Oh, hey Shelby! Come in!"

Megan lets me into her house, and we sit at the table.

"So, Scott said he was gonna have a break from X-Life?"

"Yeah. Kinda strange, but I understand."

"You think he still is arranging MCC?"

"Probably."

"What do you think he's doing now?"

"Why are you so worried about Scott?"

"Well, what if the K.E.N. attacks Scott's place? He'd be devastated."

"Isn't there a world edit or something?"

I shake my head.

"He told me he didn't do world edit for anything, so nothing is saved."

"Oh no…"

"Maybe we should check in?"

"Yeah! We've been checking in with Mika's place when she left, so we could do the same for Scott!"

We both grab out a warp scroll, teleporting to Scott's home.

We walk out of Scott's little forest, checking out the area. Megan goes to his animals while I check the house.

Entering the house I sneeze, wiping away the dust. I go upstairs, Scott's bed is unusually neat, and one of his drawers is open.

"I shouldn't… eh why not!"

Peeking inside, I notice that there's a note. Grabbing it, the text is very blurry, so I can only make out a couple words.

"What? Hmmm… 'King….. accepting…… ruler……… magic……… kingdom…….. scrolls….. -Rad.' What's this doing in Scott's house unless…."

I run out of Scott's house, heading to Megan.

"Oh hey Shelby! What's the matter?"

Handing the note to Megan, I take a breather.

"It's blurry, but you can see some words, right?"

"Yeah… Rad must be the right hand man or something. And scrolls… I wonder what that means?"

"Maybe the king uses scrolls to get to his kingdom?"

"But the word accepting is bothering me. You don't think…"

"I hope not, but I think we should check out the nether and the End."

"Server meeting then."

Everyone gathers in Fwip's area again.

"So, you have some clue about this King?"

"Yeah. We found a note in Scott's house, it's pretty blurry. Here, pass it around."

I hand it to Liam, who starts to pass it around.

"Where did you find it?"

"Upstairs, in a cabinet."

"Wait… Liam, didn't you say you heard Scott yell from upstairs?"

"Yeah- you two don't think-"

"Well, we called the meeting because we wanted to be sure. We wanna explore the nether and the end to find this kingdom."

"How are we splitting the group?"

"Megan can lead the Nether group while I lead the End group."

"Hold up who died and made you leader Shelby?"

"Most of us died at least once."

Quig shuts up.

"So… maybe me, Joel, and Joey can do the end as well since we have the most knowledge on it?"

"Sure. And maybe me, Callum, and Jack can go to the nether as well."

"What about the rest of us?"

"Get ready in case this kingdom attacks. Hmm… Jimmy, Katherine, you two can be back up."

"Roger!"

We get into our groups, warp scrolling to our destinations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 a fight's coming soon!


End file.
